


From Civil Grudge Break To New Mutiny

by handschuhmaus



Series: Star Wars does Shakespeare [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Avengers (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Even for theater Luke finds this familial relationship improbable, Except the Jedi really are dead. And Breha...and most other Alderaanians, Force Ghosts, Gen, Han Did Not Do The Research, Imperial defectors, It's a trap! (It really isn't), Juliet hallucinating due to an experimental virtual reality device, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Luke I Am Your Father, Not Really Character Death, Obi-Wan panicking, Qui-Gon playing along and thus acting like Mrs. Peel, Shakespeare in Shyriwook... just how is that going to work?, There is a chicken in our rehearsal audience, This is not the ending you were looking for, Threepio the accidental thespian, Virtual Reality, accidentally heroic Hutt, aro-ace Luke Skywalker, canon typical incestuous implications, casting oversights, explain why Verona has gone to a Hutt, extremely irreverent, ghosts inconveniently revealing themselves in the middle of theatrical combat, mistaking Sean Connery for Christopher Lee (in fairness while hallucinating), oblivious ace speculation on just what went on in certain scenes, political casting decisions, posthumous online presence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons of morale, the Rebels have decided to try their hands at theater. Han, unfamiliar with the actual content of the play, suggests Romeo and Juliet in hopes of a romantic scene with Leia...and no one else suggested anything. (okay, so Threepio did mention an opera, but that was vetoed for reason of the casting pool being insufficiently musical.) Alas, he gets cast as Paris to her Juliet rather than Romeo.</p><p>On the day of their first full run-through, it comes to light than ridiculous oversight has led to uncast characters  and a dead man being cast as Capulet and sent messages about it! Add to this two Jedi ghosts who only Luke and Leia can see, the stars' lack of romantic chemistry on stage, two droids and a Wookiee and half of Rogue Squadron among the cast, an injectable virtual reality device, a chicken, a Hutt who's never acted before, and one imperial spy with a direct line to Luke's real father and you've got a sure recipe for chaos and an improvised ending no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Civil Grudge Break To New Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> If it should sound implausible that anyone could confuse Connery with Lee, I admit to same, and to he much less likely act of mistaking a black and white picture of Kurt Cobain for William Hartnell, of all people. ...no, you will not get to learn the significance of that until rather later.

**To:** Bail Organa _(senator.bailorgana@aldera.galacticmail.ems)_  
 **Subject:** Play for Morale!  
ATTACHED: RandJ.edf

This message is to inform you that you've been selected to play Lord Capulet in our upcoming production, unless you notify us otherwise. We realize you're busy and this is an amateur production so we expect independent practice and infrequent but intense rehearsals. Please practice your lines from the attached script. First rehearsal set for [time.local(gs)] at usual place.

* * *

To: Archive Inbox  
bcc: Bail Organa   
Subject: RE RE Meeting--urgent  
Attached: e.imf

As requested sending you the enclosed diagram

_[The attachment, e.imf, contains charts and diagrams detailing tactical maneuvers used by the Rebels against ISDs and the success rate of these actions, all in coded language.]_

* * *

**To:** Bail Organa  
 **Subject:** Rehearsal reminder

Reminding you that rehearsal is two days hence.


End file.
